


Truth or dare?

by cyanideshipping



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dating, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Party, Party Games, Pining, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2943278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideshipping/pseuds/cyanideshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah invites everyone over for a party, Caroline convinces everyone to go only to find out when she gets there that Rebekah is making them all play truth or dare with her, it becomes clear that there's plenty of pining going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party invite

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: heartlesspoison

"Come on elena a party is a party, even if it is thrown by Rebekah" Caroline pleaded into the phone , she had woken up to a text invite to a party from Rebekah shortly followed by several texts from bonnie and elena asking if she had also received the invite. Though they didn't particularly get along with the mikaelson family Caroline was set on going, they hadn't had a good night out in ages.

"Fine but I swear if any of them try to compel me or kill me I'm out of there" elena said followed by a sigh, Caroline had been begging her for 10 minutes non stop she knew she wouldn't get out of this. "Brilliant! That makes it you, me, Matt, bonnie, stefan, Damon Jeremy and Alaric all going, this is going to be the best party ever!" Caroline said excitedly before hanging up, she had to pick an outfit to wear tonight, nothing too revealing but she wanted to turn heads, she went with a white summer dress that clung to her body but flared at the waist and some pink pumps, her hair she left down and Curly. She was going to have fun tonight no matter what.

Arriving outside of the mikaelson mansion Caroline checked her watch, she left at 10 past 8 in hopes of not being the first person there, walking up to the door she raised her hand to knock, before her hand connected with the door klaus swung it open and grinned at her, "evening love, you seem to be the last to arrive, come in" Stepping in Caroline shrugged her denim jacket off and walked into the lounge area to find everyone sitting in a circle, each of them had a shot glass by them, Caroline frowned unsure of what was going on she looked around the circle and was surprised that even Elijah and kol were there, 

"hey care Rebekah is making us all play tr-" "we are playing truth or dare!" Rebekah cut in before Matt could finish, there seemed to be mixed reactions about the game but Caroline loved truth or dare, she thought it livened up any party, elena Bonnie and Alaric didn't seem too happy about the choice. Caroline took a seat Inbetween Matt and Jeremy so she was across from klaus who had resumed his seat when they entered the room.

"Ok so the rules are we spin the bottle in the middle to see who will ask truth or dare, we then spin the bottle again to see who the bottle lands on a second time, that person will have do the truth or dare, after each turn everyone takes a shot all dares must be done and all questions must be answered truthfully" Rebekah stated the rules all too happily. 

"I'll go first" she said reaching over to spin the bottle before anyone could argue. The bottle stopped on elena and Rebekah smirked. "Doppelgänger, truth or dare?" Elena sighed and bit her lower lip thinking for a second before deciding to play it safe "truth" she muttered "Rebekah's grin grew wide, "as your not with either Salvatore brother at the moment, which one would you rather sleep with' Damon or stefan?" There was a collective intake of breath as elena's eyes widened and she argued internally on what to say so neither brother would get hurt. Stefan refused to look at anyone and was staring at the ground while Damon was looking over at elena with an eyebrow raised. "Do I have to answer this?" she pleaded with Rebekah "yes! Of corse you do now hurry up we don't have all night" Rebekah insisted "Damon I guess" everyone downed a shot of bourbon. Damon smirked cockily and stefan looked up at elena quickly the down at the floor she could see the hurt in his eyes. 

Caroline was surprised that elena had chosen Damon over Stefan she watched as elena span the bottle and it landed on her, she cursed to herself "truth or dare?" Elena asked perking up slightly "dare Caroline said instantly, she rarely went for truth and elena knew it, elena looked around the circle before smiling to herself "I dare you to kiss Elijah" Elijah frowned but nodded to assure her it was ok

klaus had his hands balled up into fists so tightly his nails nearly drew blood, everyone knew that klaus was madly In love with Caroline but he was determined not to act out and upset her in any way, she was the only reason he agreed to play this stupid game

Caroline crawled over to Elijah and sat in front of him on her knees she leaned in to place a chased kiss on his lips but he pulled her close crushing his lips against hers, holding the back of her head his fingers entangled in her hair, he slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth and she accepted it letting out a slight moan, she nipped at his lower lip playfully. someone cleared their throat loudly and she quickly darted back to her seat she could feel that she was blushing deeply. "that was hot!" kol exclaimed everyone turned to face him, Caroline started giggling, elena and bonnie joined in, soon everyone was laughing. As the laughter died down they all took their shot and Caroline got ready to spin the bottle.


	2. Call, strip and kiss

Caroline reached across and gave the bottle a spin. As it come to land on Matt she smiled innocently over at him "truth or dare Matty?"

"Uhh dare i guess" Matt looked nervous "care why are you looking at me like that?" He questioned

Caroline's smile grew as she knew just what to dare Matt "I dare you to call Tyler and make sex noises with Damon until Tyler hangs up!" Everyone burst out laughing at the thought of Tyler thinking Matt and Damon were sleeping together.

"Oh my god care that's just mean" Matt complained Damon was sitting in silence just frowning but as Matt started to move over to him he shook his head, " there's no way I'm doing this! Dog boy will think I'm gay"

stefan was the one to convince Damon "oh come on Damon it's just a dare, what do you care what Tyler thinks anyway?"

" I don't" Damon sighed as Matt dialled Tyler's number. 

"hey Matt what's going on" Tyler said through the phone Matt resisted laughing and let out a loud moan, Damon looked over at him in surprise then let out a smaller slightly less enthusiastic moan, the girls all had their mouths covered to stop themselves from laughing and the guys were all smirking.

"what the hell Matt? are you having sex?" Tyler sounded surprised after a few more moans it seemed like Tyler wasn't going to hang up anytime soon, " oh Damon!" Matt shouted.

"oh god dude! Your sleeping with a dude... Your sleeping with Damon what the hell" before Tyler could hang up Caroline crudely moaned matts name and then on cue The rest of the girls joined in, even stefan and Jeremy started, klaus looked amused while Elijah looked slightly uncomfortable kol let out a long loud moan "oh Matt don't stop!"

A sound signalled on matts phone that meant Tyler had hung up, everyone was laughing hysterically, it took several minutes for them all to catch their breath, " he's going to believe you are all sex maniacs" Elijah stated with a slight smile.

Matt gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Rebekah, she clapped her hands together excitedly "finally! My turn" "truth or dare" Matt questioned, "dare of corse!" Matt took a second to think.

"ok I dare you to strip someone of your choice" Rebekah jumped up and walked straight over to Matt "wait no not me" he insisted with a blush creeping up his neck.

"you said someone of my choice.. And I chose you! "I so shouldn't be here" Alaric muttered, Rebekah just glared at him then proceeded to strip Matt of his tshirt, reaching down to undo the button on his jeans Rebekah gave him a cruel smirk and ripped them down, chucking them to the far corner of the room, Rebekah walked back to her seat happily with a pleased grin and Matt just sat back down continuing to blush as he removed his shoes and socks so he didn't look completely stupid.

"nice abs Matty" bonnie teased "uhh thanks Bon" Matt muttered blushing a little more "come on mate, personally I'd love to be sitting here in just my boxers" kol said "shot!" Matt reminded the group before he got more embarrassed, everyone did their shot and Matt took an extra one to try take his mind off of the fact he was surrounded by vampires a witch and a hunter in just his superman boxers.

Caroline was really starting to enjoy herself, and she could feel the bourbon going to her head, she may be a vampire but her alcohol tolerance was still pretty low.

Rebekah spun the bottle and it landed on klaus, everyone looked to Rebekah in anticipation Caroline couldn't wait to see what klaus would pick and what Rebekah had in mind to tease her big brother.

"truth or dare Nik? Rebekah had an evil glint in her eye and he knew whatever he said it would come back to haunt him.

"dare" he decided "hmm ok I dare you to kiss Alaric until Damon tells you to stop!" Rebekah said looking pleased with herself everyone looked slightly confused but klaus just rolled his eyes and walked over to the teacher, grabbed his face and started kissing him.

It only took about ten seconds for Damon to tell them to stop and when klaus pulled back he noticed the rage on damons face, he could tell that the older salvator was trying to hide it but he could still tell.

"That was weird to see" elena said Caroline and bonnie nodded, stefan tried to hide his smirk, he knew his brother liked Alaric but he would never admit it to himself they all took the shot.

Caroline could tell that the drinking wasn't just going to go to her head, jeremy had a goofy smile on his face and everyone had seemed to relax, even Elijah looked happier.


	3. Dancing, orgies and the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my first story so any advice or constructive critisism will help, I will most likely update once or twice a day :)

Klaus reaches over and spun the bottle a little too hard, it took several minutes for the bottle to eventually slow down and land on stefan, klaus was thrilled with getting the chance to give Stefan a truth or dare. 

"truth or dare mate?" Klaus said with the smallest of smiles. "Dare" stefan said with a slight chuckle. "I dare you to dance like you use to in the twenties with me and Rebekah" stefan let out a groan, he should have guessed he was about to get embarrassed, grabbing one of the bottles of bourbon from the Middle he took a long swig from the bottle and stood up, he proceeded to do his version of the Charleston but with a lot more awkward hip thrusts and jazz hands, once he had stopped the room was deadly silent for a moment before Jeremy spoke up.

"dude that was terrible, I know why you don't dance now!" Alaric chimed in "and I thought my dancing was bad" 

Everyone started to tease stefan and he could feel himself getting more and more embarrassed by the second, "ok ok take your shots guys" he told them to take some of the attention off of himself.

"wait I have a better idea" Alaric said " there's enough bottles here for one each why don't we just drink from the bottle, that way we get to drink as much as we want "good idea" Damon praised. 

They each grabbed a bottle from the Middle and started drinking.

It was stefan's turn to give the bottle a spin, when it stopped on Alaric Stefan asked him "truth or dare?" Curious as to what alaric would chose. 

I'm going to have to go with dare" Alaric told stefan.

Taking a second to think what he should say he had an idea " I dare you to kiss Damon for two minutes" 

"I'll time it" Rebecca added, getting out her phone to set a timer, Alaric was sitting next to Damon so he shifted his body to face him.

" ok go" Rebecca told them. They started off a little hesitantly but soon Damon had his arms around alarics neck and Alaric had his hands in damons hair, they battled for control of the kiss damon coaxing alarics mouth to open and allow him to slip his tongue inside.

"times up!" Rebecca told them, damon felt as if his whole body was alight with passion. 

someone cleared their throat and they hesitated a moment before breaking apart, they both grabbed their bottles of bourbon and downed some. Everyone was looking at them but no one wanted to comment on the fact they both seemed to enjoy it, everyone else drunk from their bottles and Alaric reached across to spin the bottle.

The bottle landed on Jeremy "ok buddy, truth or dare?"Alaric asked. "well I guess I'll go with dare as everyone else is" Jeremy shrugged. "ok I dare you to text Tyler and tell him he missed the orgy of a life time" Everyone started to laugh, Jeremy just rolled his eyes and sent the text to Tyler.

Caroline reached across to take his phone and check that he had sent it "oh my god he's replied" Caroline said reading through Tyler's response she decided to read it out loud "dude what the hell are you all on drugs? You guys can't even stand each other and now your all having orgies. That's messed up" Caroline Read it out in her best Tyler impression making her voice go lower and keeping a brooding look on her face.

"I think he's feeling left out" kol told her "good that asshole cheated on me with his warewolf skank" Caroline said passing the phone back and Downing some of her bourbon, everyone drunk and Jeremy gave the bottle a spin.

The bottle landed on kol, "about time I had a go" he said "truth or dare?" Jeremy asked.

"Truth mate" kol told Jeremy every one looked at him surprised "I like to mix it up a bit" kol explained.

"ok who do you find the most attractive here?" Jeremy asked him.

"easy, me!" Kol said beaming "we all know you love yourself kol but I believe young Jeremy meant out of the women here" Elijah let him know.

"fine.... Then it would have to be witchy over there" he said pointing over at bonnie, she felt her face heat up, no one ever chose her and now there was the youngest mikaelson saying he found her more attractive then Caroline and even elena, she tried to hide her smile and everyone took a sip of their bourbon, kol could see that Jeremy was glaring at him but decided to ignore him, he reached over to spin the bottle, it landed on Elijah.


	4. Suits, charm and tequila

"Truth" Elijah stated before Jeremy could even ask, he took a second to think what question he could ask the oldest mikaelson, Elijah always seemed so well composed, always in a crisp new suit and too mature to even be playing a game like this, that made it all the harder to know what to ask

"when was the last time you got laid?" Jeremy asked with an amused smirk on his face.

Elijah frowned for a moment considering the last time he had intercourse, "about two years ago if I recall correctly... There have been more pressing concerns than my love life recently" he said defensively before anyone could comment. 

"wow.. We need to get you out more" kol told his older brother. Elijah rolled his eyes and up ended his bottle of bourbon taking a few mouth fulls as everyone else took a drink from theirs, he reached over and gave the empty bottle in the middle a spin it landed on bonnie

"Truth or dare miss Bennett?" 

"Dare" bonnie said with a shrug, "hmm ok I dare you to take off your shirt and keep it off for the rest of the game, everyone looked over to Elijah in surprise, they were expecting something possibly tame and boring. 

"fine" muttered the witch as she removed her red tank top so she was left in a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue bra.

"nice abs" Matt mocked just as she had at him.

Bonnie scoffed and sipped from her bottle waiting for everyone else, the alcohol was so going to her head, there was no way she would be sitting in a room of people who some of she couldn't even stand with her top off if she were sober. 

bonnie leaned over and gave the bottle a half hearted spin, the bottle stopped pointing to elena and bonnie smirked over at her best friend. 

"Truth or dare?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going for dare after last time" elena told Bonnie.

"then I dare you take off your shirt too!" She said giggling.

"Oh god, why?" Elena complained.

"no way am I being the only half naked woman here" Bonnie reasoned.

"hey the more the merrier" Damon said giving his signature smirk to the ladies.

"can't say I disagree with you there, feel free to undress darlings" kol said. 

Elena removed her purple blouse leaving her in just a pencil skirt and a black lace bra, she went to drink from her bottle but noticed that it was empty, "guys I think we need more alcohol" she pouted, klaus sped off into the kitchen, Caroline getting up to assist him.

In the kitchen Klaus was searching through his liquor cabinet to find some bottles that weren't too expensive. 

"what have you got" Caroline asked from behind him making him jump slightly though he would never admit it. 

"what haven't I got Love" klaus replied in a teasing tone. 

Caroline rolled her eyes though he wasn't looking at her. Turning back around klaus put two bottles of tequila on the table.

"this will have to do for now....so tell me Caroline why was it you came in here? To admire my handsomeness?" Klaus said with a smile wide enough to show off his dimples "as if" Caroline scoffed' I just came here to lend you a hand" she added grabbing one of the tequila bottles and strutting off towards the room they just came from. 

Taking her seat and placing the bottle of tequila inside the circle she cursed to herself thinking about how arrogant klaus could be, did he really think she was interested in him? Even with his cute dimples when he smiled and adorable blonde curls. No she so didn't like him, he had killed numerous people she cared about and even tortured people in this very room she reminded herself. 

Klaus had taken his seat and placed the second bottle of tequila down. 

"looks like it's back to shots" Alaric noted. 

klaus opened one of the bottles and poured everyone a shot, just as they all downed it he poured a second Round, "as we had a little break he told them. everyone downed the second shot without question and elena reached to give the empty bottle a spin, klaus looked down at the bottle pointing at him and frowned, he wasn't sure he enjoyed this game.


	5. Love, shots and other stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone reading this, please let me know what you think of the story and if you have any truth or dares you want to see let me know in the comments, if you like the story please leave a kudos :)

"Truth or dare?" Elena questioned with an all too innocent smile. 

klaus took a second to consider his choices, "truth" he decided. Elena took a second to decide what to ask him, resting her chin on her hand. "Oh!" She said excitedly "is it true you're in love with Caroline?" 

Klaus frowned and ran his hand through his thick blonde curls, he knew everyone already knows how he feels about Caroline but elena knew he would find it hard voicing his feelings in front of a room full of people. 

He took a second to think just how to answer the question the doppelgänger had asked him, sneaking a glance over at Caroline he could see that she was blushing, he smiled over at her and decided to go with the truth "I have been in love with Caroline since the moment I met her, I believe in my thousand and some years alive I have never met a woman quite like her" klaus told the group all the while still staring across at Caroline who seemed to refuse to even look in his direction. 

aww who knew the big bad hybrid could actually have feelings Damon taunted, he shot a glare in damons direction. 

Klaus could tell he had embarrassed Caroline tremendously and felt pleased with himself, he was sure that she had feelings for him he just had to find a way to coax them out of her, other wise she would never even admit it to herself. 

Klaus reached for the bottle of tequila and poured everyone a round of shots, he wasn't sure how much drinking humans could tolerate but no one had passed out yet so he would keep the shots coming. Klaus gave the empty bottle in the middle a quick spin, when it landed on Caroline he couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face.

"Truth or dare? Love" klaus beamed Over at Caroline, she still felt completely embarrassed from his confession about his feelings for her, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye, when he had said he loved her, her dead heart had fluttered a little in her chest, no one had ever spoke about their feelings for her like that, sure Matt was about the sweetest boyfriend she had ever had but he was awkward with saying how he felt, and Tyler, well tyler would never admit his emotions so openly, Caroline had to remind herself once again that she couldn't be falling for klaus, her friends would think she had gone Insane if they could hear her internal battle of feelings.

"Dare" Caroline decided, knowing klaus he would ask something embarrassing that she might not even be able to answer if she had picked truth.

" alright, I dare you to do four shots of tequila right now not including the one you have to take after" 

he was so trying to get her drunk she told herself, he must think his chances with her will improve once she's totally wasted, Caroline rolled her eyes and took shot after shot as klaus refilled the glass, once she had taken her forth klaus poured a round for everyone and they all took it together, drinking so fast was going to Caroline's head, she giggled, looking shocked when she realised that sound had came out of her own mouth, reaching over to give the bottle a spin she had to take three attempts before it spun correctly, the bottle ended up landing on Rebekah. 

"truth or dare?" Caroline slurred slightly.

klaus tried to hide his smile by covering his mouth with his hand.

"dare!" Rebekah said looking ecstatic it was her turn.

"I dare you to do a shot from stefan's belly" Caroline giggled.

Rebekah looked pleased with her dare as she walked over to Stefan and told him to lay down, she poured some tequila onto his stomach and knelt down beside him, Rebekah gave him a wink before making sure to lap up every drop of tequila, purposely taking her time.

"gross" kol muttered ,Looking away, his brothers seemed to nod in agreement. 

Rebekah moved to her seat once again stefan sat back up correcting his shirt, He had one of the most childish grins on his face that Caroline had ever seen, she smirked at him 

Everyone downed their shot, some more enthusiastically than others, Rebekah gave the bottle a spin with a look of delight when it landed on kol. 

Kol was happy to have the attention of the room and more importantly of the witch, was on him again 

"truth or dare kol?" Rebekah asked him. 

"Dare little sister" kol shot bonnie a wink before looking back over To his sister waiting to see what she had in store for him, he knew Rebekah would give him a brilliant dare.


	6. Dresses, laps and confusion

Rebekah jumped up excitedly knowing exactly what dare she would give kol.

I dare you to let me dress you up in one of my dresses, complete with heels!" Rebekah told him with a raised eyebrow and a smile that made kol regret trusting his sister. 

"Oh Rebekah you know I'll get you back for this" kol told her in hopes that maybe she would change her dare so he wouldn't seek revenge. 

"but it will be so worth it to see you in a dress brother" she teased. 

"not like it's the first time you have worn a dress kol, remember when you were younger and sneaked into mothers room when you thought you were alone and tried on hers?" Klaus mocked.

"Nicklaus you said you would never mention that again!" Kol complained blushing furiously, klaus just shrugged. 

kol could tell everyone was trying to hide their smiles so he decided to get it over and done with before they could tease him any more. 

Rebekah grabbed his hand and vamp sped up the stairs with him, they all waited a few minutes for them to come back down the stairs, when they came back down kol was wobbling slightly attempting to walk in a pair of silver sparkly heels and a slim fitted orange dress, everyone burst out laughing at once at the sight, kol decided his best option was to act as if he wasn't completely embarrised and strutted across the room placing a hand on his hip and raising a brow just as Rebekah did. 

"That dress is so your colour" Bonnie said trying to keep a straight face. 

"funny how you fit into Rebekah's heels" Jeremy noted. 

"yes he does have rather girlish feet doesn't he" Elijah said tilting his head to the side taking in the full view of his brother 

"can I please get changed back into my clothes?" Kol pleaded with his sister. 

"I suppose.... I Wouldn't want you stretching my dress" she told him. 

Kol headed for the stairs but before he reached them he heard a strange sound, turning around he realised that Damon, stefan and Alaric all had their phones in their hands taking pictures, kol narrowed his eyes at them 

"I'll be sure to take my revenge on you three too" he warned them before vamp speeding up the stairs, the group couldn't help the hysterical laughter that escaped their mouths and as kol came back down the stairs he glared at them all. 

Sitting back in his seat he grabbed the almost empty bottle of tequila and finished it throwing it to the side he opened the second bottle and poured everyone a shot, "drink up" he insisted as he gave the empty bottle in the middle a spin it landed on Damon.

"Oh would you look at that, time for revenge already mate" kol said perking up. 

Damon rolled his eyes at kol "dare" he said before he could even be asked, there was no way he was backing down from kols little game, he knew if he chose truth kol would think that he had won. 

"I dare you to....." Kol took a second to think, he wanted to embarrass Damon just as he had been embarrassed and kol knew exactly what he should dare him "I dare you to sit on alaric's lap for the rest of the game" kol said looking smug with himself, he could tell there was some kind of sexual tension between the two drinking buddies and it was clear they were both avoiding it. 

Damon huffed but shifted over and sat on alaric, wiggling to try get comfy. 

"hey don't do that" Alaric told him, a faint blush creeping up his neck. "What? This?" Damon teased as he wiggled again. Alaric just groaned at him as everyone snickered. He poured everyone a shot, taking one for himself and passing one to Alaric. Damon spun the bottle and chuckled as it landed on a very drunken Matt.

Matt looked completely surprised as if he had forgotten he was even playing the game. He sat up straight and tried to concentrate on Damon, not letting on just how drunk he was. 

"truth or dare blondie?" Damon asked. 

Matt frowned for a second "I thought it was my go not Caroline's?" He asked confused. 

Damon looked at Matt considering if he was being serious.

"uh.. Your blonde too Matt" elena reminded him. 

oh right, yeah, uhm truth I guess" he stuttered. 

Damon rolled his eyes at the teen "ok, if I offered to turn you right here and now would you let me?" 

Matt seemed a little surprised by the question "why would you want to turn me dude?" Matt asked looking confused yet again. 

Damon let out a short laugh "I don't, it's just a question" 

Matt thought about it for a second before deciding "no way, I may be one of the only humans here but I'd never want to be a vampire" Matt told them firmily before realising how that might of sounded "uh no offence guys.." He added. 

Elijah just shrugged "well it certainly isn't for everyone" Elijah told him. 

Matt desperately wanted to move on from the conversation and poured everyone their shot before Downing his. Reaching into the middle and spinning the bottle he watched it as it went around and around making him feel slightly nauseous. The bottle ended up stopping at him, he frowned at it, "now what? He asked. 

Caroline reached over and just moved it slightly so it was pointing to Jeremy, "there, problem solved" she said with a wink.


	7. Streaking, flirting and one shot too many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years eve guys, I hope you all have a great day, I'll be stayingin coming up with the next chapter :p

"Truth or dare Jer?" Matt asked trying to keep a straight face.

Jeremy could tell he was no where near as drunk as his best friend but he still felt a bit of a buzz, "dare" he decided.

Matt went silent for a few moments, his face suddenly lit up and Jeremy knew he was going to regret saying dare. 

" I dare you to run around the outside of this whole house... Naked" Matt told him with a crooked grin. 

"Eww I don't want to see that" elena complained. 

"nothing I haven't seen" Bonnie added with a giggle. 

Elena put her hands over her ears, "no no no I don't want to hear that Bon, that's gross" elena's childish behaviour made Bonnies giggle turn into a full blown laughing fit. 

Jeremy ignored his sister and started stripping, he slid his tight fitted tshirt over his head, and threw it to the side. 

Elena was trying to look anywhere else other then at her brother when Elijah playfully covered her eyes with his hands and moved so his mouth was right by her ear, "better?" He whispered. elena could feel the heat of his breath brush past her ear as she nodded. 

by the time he removed his hands Jeremy had gone outside to run around the entire mansion and Rebekah had followed him to make sure he completed his dare. elena turned to look at Elijah, she couldn't help but notice just how handsome he was, always so smartly dressed and well spoken, that was probably the alcohol talking she told herself, surely she couldn't be falling for him. 

Jeremy came running into the room covering his manhood with his hands and blushing deeply, shortly followed by a smirking Rebekah. 

"Well he completed his dare, and might I say I quite enjoyed watching" she told him with a wink, elena looked away as her younger brother got dressed again only turning back around when he assured her he was fully dressed, elena grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured everyone's shots and took a swig from the bottle. 

Everyone took their shot and attention suddenly turned to a pale looking Matt. 

"I... I think I'm going to be sick" he told them before stumbling towards the front door. 

Jeremy got up to help him outside "it's ok I'll make sure he's alright" he told the group. 

as the door closed Caroline looked around "I think maybe we should end the game" she suggested drunkenness still in her voice. 

"your probably right love" klaus told her, "I assume you will all want to stay the night?" Everyone nodded, "you could share my bed if you like" he teased 

"alright I'll show you all your rooms" Elijah announced "Caroline bonnie and elena if you three wouldn't mind sharing a room?"

"That's no problem" elena told him, they all stood and proceeded to follow Elijah up a long winding stair case, after walking past several doors he stopped, turning to the left he opened the door in front of him leading the girls into a huge room that had a bed with enough space to easily accommodate the three of them. 

Caroline looked around and clapped her hands excitedly as she noticed they had their own bathroom. 

"make yourself comfortable ladies, I'll see you in the morning" Elijah told them with a smile mostly directed at elena. 

as soon as Elijah closed the door both Caroline and bonnie turned to look at her, smirks on their faces and one eyebrow raised.

"what?" She mumbled though she knew full well what they were thinking.

Elijah led Matt and Jeremy up the stairs once they were done outside showing them to two single rooms next to each other, "there's a bathroom across the hall if you feel you may need to be sick again" he told Matt who was still looking slightly pale, Elijah turned to walk back down the stairs as the two boys entered their separate rooms.

As Elijah got back down stairs he looked over at stefan sitting close to Rebekah 

"I trust you two already have sleeping arrangements sorted out" he said more a statement than a question. 

they nodded anyway, that left Damon and Alaric, since the end of the game Damon had gotten off of alaric's lap but the two friends still seemed to be sitting closely 

"you two will have to share a room, as there's only one left" Elijah told them already walking to the stairs not looking back to see if they would follow, stopping at the room they would be staying in he pointed to the door, "this room, there's a bathroom of your own in there, however it only has one double bed, my apologies" Elijah headed back down the stairs smirking to himself, he noticed that his brothers had gone to their own rooms at some point and Rebekah was leading stefan up the stairs by the hand. 

Elijah made his way into the kitchen now alone and emptied the contents of a blood bag into a cup, he always enjoyed a cup of warm blood before he went to bed he placed it into the microwave and watched as it heated up, he could hear several different conversations going on upstairs but he decided to not listen in to any of them, however he kept finding himself drawn back to elena's voice, he couldn't help having feelings for the doppelgänger.


	8. Sleeping issues, confessions and eavesdropping

Caroline couldn't help tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep. she really didn't want to wake up elena and Bonnie who were both sound asleep, she slid out from between the sheets and made her way to the door. Slipping out of the room before the other two could wake up

Caroline made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, surprised when she saw Elijah was sat on a stall sipping from a cup of what smelled deliciously like blood, hopping up onto the stool across from him she was desperately trying to think of something to say to end the awkward silence when he spoke first. 

"couldn't sleep miss.forbes?" He asked still cradling his cup.

"No, I guess I just have too much on my mind" Caroline sighed. 

"understood... I see the way you and Nicklaus look at each other when you think no one else is watching" he told her with a knowing smile. 

She sighed and decided to be truthful with him, she wasn't sure why but she felt as if she could trust Elijah "I honestly don't know how I feel anymore, at first I thought there was no way I could love him after everything he's done, but now... Now I'm not sure" 

elijah nodded, completely understanding how Caroline felt, "I fear I may be falling for your friend elena" he admitted. 

She smiled up at him "I know and I think she might feel the same but you two should talk about this together" 

Elijah was surprised at how genuine she sounded, he was sure that she would try and stop him from being with her friend, he realised then how he under estimated her kindness, he could see himself being friends with Caroline one day. 

"would you like me to warm some blood up for you?" He asked she gave him a sweet smile and a nod " thank you Elijah, not just for the blood but for listening"

* * *

"I could sleep on the floor if you want me to?" Damon didn't want to admit it to himself and no way did he want to admit it to Alaric but he wanted to share a bed with him, he always felt more content when he could be close to Alaric, that's why their drinking sessions had become very frequent, and with the kiss they shared earlier that night during truth or dare there was a lot of feelings he didn't know how to handle rising to the surface.

"No no it's ok I don't mind sharing a bed" Alaric assured him " things don't have to get awkward after earlier it was just a game" 

Damons heart dropped a little, of corse he knew it was just a game but hearing that from Alaric hurt a little. Damon slung his shirt across the room, wriggled out of his jeans and slid into the bed trying to keep a slight distance between him and Alaric 

"night Damon"

"goodnight" he replied turning so they were both facing away from each other.

* * *

Kol was laying in his bed, facing the ceiling.. He couldn't stop picturing the Bennett witch, her cute smile, the mischievous look she would get when she had something planned and the way her eyes would light up when she laughed. There was no way he was pinning he tried to assure himself, he doesn't do pinning, any woman would be lucky to have him he thought. If it wasn't for the fact his brother had placed her in a room with elena and Caroline he would definitely be in there charming her clothes off, he would have to just wait for another opportunity he thought. Throwing the cover up over his head he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything other than Bonnie.

* * *

"Do you ever wish we could go back to the 20's?" Rebekah asked stefan with a frown on her face they were both laying on her bed covers over them but Rebekah refused to make the first move, she was scared of getting turned down by the guy that once loved her 

" I do and I don't" stefan answered after considering it for a moment " I'd never want to be the ripper again but I'd do anything to get what you and I had back" 

her heart froze in her chest "what?" She asked not sure if she could believe her own ears.

"I mean it Rebekah what me and you had it was special and I'd do anything to get that back" he said looking her in the eyes.

"I didn't know you felt that way" she told him honestly she was going to ask him about elena but before she could talk he closed the distance between their mouths and took her face between his hands kissing her with everything he had. 

when they separated she could hardly breathe. "stefan I..." She wasn't sure what to say so she just kissed him again, crushing their lips together and moaning softly against his mouth.

Klaus was sitting in his study looking at his latest painting, he was trying to paint Caroline gazing off in the distance with a content look on her face but no matter how much he tried he could never do justice to the Beaty that is Caroline Forbes, he was staring at the painting when he heard light footsteps pass his study and continue into the kitchen after a few seconds he could make out two voices that seemed to be Elijah and Caroline, it seems she was having trouble sleeping, he considered going into the kitchen until he heard her admitting she thought she might have feelings for him klaus smirked to himself, he knew that she did and now he was certain he would have to just try and get her to admit them to him. Klaus made his way up to his room and climbed into bed, tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.


	9. The morning, spooning and  hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there won't be any updates this Friday as I'm at work but I'll make up for it, thank you for the feedback and kudos I'm getting, I apreciate it so much

After her late night chat with Elijah Caroline had gone back to bed and was thankful when she could feel herself begin to drift asleep. speaking with Elijah really helped to clear her mind.

When Caroline woke up the sun was shining in through the window, she was wedged inbetween bonnie and elena who were both still out like a light. 

Caroline wiggled her way under the covers and slid out from the bottom of the bed, she had always been a morning person, waking up around 8am each day. bonnie and elena on the other hand never seemed to awake before 10 and Caroline knew by now not to wake them up, no one wants to deal with a grumpy witch. 

Caroline went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her just in case one of the two by some miracle woke up. Above the sink was a huge mirror and Caroline couldn't help but frown at her reflection. Her hair was a mess sticking out in every direction and she was still in her dress from the night before. She turned on the shower and let it run while she went to find something fresh to wear, unfortunately she hadn't brought a spare change of clothing but she could ask elena if she had something that would fit her just to wear until she went home to change. 

slipping back into the bedroom Caroline was surprised to find both bonnie and elena sitting up in bed talking, 

" morning" she smiled at them brightly. 

" shh care my head is pounding" Bonnie told her throwing the covers up over herself "tequila is my weakness guys why did you let me drink that much" 

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "hey elena do you have any spare clothes with you?" 

"No I didn't even think of bringing any but I so have to change out of these clothes" elena complained 

"yeah me too, I'm gonna take a shower then see if I can convince Rebekah to let me borrow something" 

elena laughed "good luck with that you would have more luck convincing Elijah to let you wear one of his suits" 

"no I think your the only one here who could get Elijah out of his suit" Caroline teased going back to the bathroom and closing the door behind her before elena could say anything about her and klaus.

Damon woke up feeling really warm and comfortable, it took him a few moments to realise that Alaric was directly behind him face nestled against his neck and his body wrapped around him. 

"oh god.. We're spooning" Damon muttered. 

"huhh?" Alaric mumbled sleepily into his neck, Damon wasn't too sure what to do, on one hand he didn't want to move, he knew if he did this wouldn't happen again and as much as he hated to admit it, he liked being cuddled up with his best friend. 

Alaric rolled over to the opposite side of the bed as soon as he realised he had become wrapped around Damon at some point in the night. 

"sorry, I guess I'm a sleep hugger" he joked trying to make light of the situation so it wasn't too awkward. 

Damon just shrugged at him "whatever man it's cool" he assured Alaric before climbing out of the bed now extremely conscious that he was wearing nothing but underwear, he kept his back to his friend no way was he letting on that he had a boner.

* * *

Rebekah woke up to find that stefan had apparently slipped out at some point, she tried to tell herself that she wasn't disappointed but she was, she had really thought that she was getting back what they had in the 20's but apparently he couldn't even stay in her bed the whole night, Rebekah put on her silk dressing gown and made her way to the kitchen, before she even got there she could hear multiple voices. 

opening the door to the kitchen she found Matt and Jeremy sitting at the breakfast bar on two stools and stefan over in the corner cooking something that smelled delicious. 

"oh your still here" she said trying to not let the relief she felt show. 

"Of corse I am, I woke up early and decided I'd cook you breakfast.. Turns out I now have to cook for these two as well" he told her pointing over At Jeremy and Matt. 

"your looking less... Pale" she said examining Matts face. 

"yeah well I still feel like I've been hit by a truck" he complained. 

Rebekah sat on the stool next to him and patted him awkwardly on the back " It's because your human" she told him. 

Matt couldn't help butt laugh.

* * *

When klaus came down everyone was in the kitchen, all bar stools occupied and people sitting on the work tops, he decided not to complain, he noticed that both elena and Caroline were in Rebekah's clothes. Rebekah was sat on stefan's lap, Elijah was in deep conversation with elena and kol was trying, unsuccessfully to charm bonnie. which left Caroline sitting alone reading the news paper. 

klaus leaned against the side just inches from where she was sitting 

"morning love" he greeted with a cheeky smile.

"Morning klaus" she said unfazed and without even looking away from the paper she was reading, this was going to be a challenge klaus smiled to himself.


	10. Nervous, flirtatious and confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I only uploaded one chapter Thursday and couldn't do any yesterday, I'll be back to two a day hopefully :) I hope you enjoy

Caroline had been home for a few hours and couldn't stop thinking about the night before, she was fiddling with her phone debating weather to text klaus or not. 

She decided against it when she realised she wouldn't even know What to say, how to do you start a casual conversation with an original vampire that you just realised you have feelings for, yeah this wasn't going to be easy she thought to herself, she knew her friends wouldn't support her crush on klaus and she knew it probably wasn't appropriate but all she could picture was his cute curls and beautiful eyes. 

Caroline knew she was going to have to talk to klaus about this, maybe not today though. Today she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Klaus wanted to text Caroline. Maybe ask her to come over or even just start a conversation, see what she's up to and see if he could win her over. 

The thing was, even though he would never admit this to anyone else... Ever, he was nervous. 

Klaus wasn't really very good at small talk and he always seemed to say the wrong thing. 

The last thing he wanted was to make her realise that she was a fool for starting to like him, he had been thinking about this ever since she had left the mansion hours earlier. 

Klaus never had to work for a woman's attention before, women always loved him and he'd happily use them until he got bored and found another but Caroline was different, she made him second guess everything he thought and everything he did. 

Being a good person wasn't in his nature but he wanted to be a better man for Caroline. Someone she deserved, he would never get her to want him as long as he couldn't even pluck up the courage to talk to her, he decided to call.

When everyone had started to leave the mikaelson mansion Alaric had convinced Damon that they should go back to damons place for a few drinks. 

Now... Hours later they were sitting on the couch and laughing about last night, they had managed to get through a bottle of whiskey and we're starting up on the bourbon, Alaric couldn't help but tease Damon about last night 

"so hey... How would you rate my kissing skills on a scale from 1 to 10?" He joked, Alaric was confused about his feelings for Damon, up until recently he had considered himself entirely straight but now he wasn't so sure. 

when he had woken up cuddling Damon Alaric moved away fast in hopes that Damon didn't realise that he was aroused. 

And the kiss they shared the night before, even when he use to kiss Jenna he had never felt as much passion and need. He knew they would have to talk about it eventually but until then he was going to do what they did best, drink. 

"Well Ric.... I just can't remember, I was pretty drunk. Couldn't of been that great if I can't remember it though" Damon joked 

"oh is that right?" Alaric said looking slightly offended. 

"yup" Damon told him with a smirk. 

"then I will have to remind you" before Alaric realised what he was doing he had moved in to kiss Him, Damon didn't pull away and the moment their lips touched Alaric couldn't hold back, he ended up laying on top of Damon on the couch lips locked in a fight for who got to dominate the kiss, Alaric sat back and took a deep breath. A smile started to grow across his face. 

"so? On a scale of one to ten?" He asked again, Damon chuckled "I'm not sure id have to try again" Alaric moved back in until their lips were just about to touch and whispered "maybe another time" moving back he took his glass of bourbon and sipped from it as if nothing had happened.

If Alaric wanted to play this teasing game Damon wasn't going to complain, but Damon didn't lose. Now he knew Alaric wanted him, he just had to make him give in, Damon could do teasing, he was the master of teasing. Alaric doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. 

Damon poured himself another drink and sipped from the glass while watching Alaric, Damon licked a drop of bourbon from his lower lip. Alaric's eyes follow his every move, yeah this was going to be easy he thought.

* * *

Bonnie grabbed her phone off of the bedside table to see who had texted her.

'Hello darling, I was wondering if you would like to do something with me tomorrow, maybe go to a club?'

She frowned down at the unknown number and re read the text message, that had to be from kol she realised, no one else would call her darling... Or ever ask her out she thought. She clicked the reply button

Bonnie: Hi kol.. I'm not sure if that's a good idea.  
Kol: what's the worst that could go wrong love?  
Bonnie: oh I don't know.. You could kill me or try to compel me  
Kol: I'd never do such a thing to a woman as beautiful as you, plus we both know your a big girl, you can defend yourself. Just one date?  
Bonnie: fine, pick me up at seven, and I swear if you try anything I will fry your brain.  
Kol: kinky.. See you tomorrow love ;)

Bonnie couldn't help but smile down at her phone, kol was cheeky and sometimes very crude but he made her smile, she felt she owed it to herself to at least give it a try, plus.. Elena and Caroline wouldn't have to know, they wouldn't understand why she said yes.

* * *

Jeremy got up to answer the door surprised to see Tyler there. 

"dude your going to have to explain to me what fucked up sex party you guys were having last night and why the fuck wasn't I even invited?" 

Jeremy frowned until he realised exactly what tyler was talking about. "Oh no it's not like that.." 

Tyler cut him off "sure it isn't, Matt must of accidentally called me last night but I heard a lot. And then you text me telling me I missed an orgy of a lifetime, You've got a lot of explaining to do" tyler told him. 

Jeremy sighed, "come in I'll explain everything"


	11. Date night, date night and oh this is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope it makes you giggle as much as it did me

Skinny jeans or a skirt? No. Maybe a dress? Bonnie was so stressed she has two hours to get ready before kol comes to pick her up and no clue what to wear. 

This would be so much easier if she could ask Caroline or elena to help her but she was still determined to not let them find out about the date, if it went well she would tell them but if it went bad they would never have to know and she would never have to hear them tell her I told you so. 

Skinny jeans and a blouse she decided. She didn't want to dress up too much to find that kol was wearing his usual jeans and a tshirt, she also didn't want to under dress and offend an original who actually Seemed to honestly like her. 

Clothes decided she ran the shower and began getting ready, what to wear was always the hardest choice to make, bonnie always went for subtle makeup and she had already decided to have her hair down and curly. 

Once she was done in the shower she started to get ready for her date, she was nervous and that was rare for bonnie.

* * *

It was two hours until his big date with bonnie, kol knew he had to make a good impression. 

Bonnie didn't react to his charm the way ladies usually did, kol never had any problems getting what he wanted, Until now. 

Bonnie was what kol wanted and despite his best efforts she didn't seem all that interested, when she accepted to go on a date with him he realised this was his chance. 

kol had planned on taking her to a club and seeing if she would loosen up a little but he decided against that now, maybe they would do that if she said yes to a second date. 

He was going to take her to a nice Italian restaurant in town and spoil her, if that didn't work Kol had no idea what would. 

Now he had to decide on what he was to wear for their date and for the first time in his life kol was second guessing everything he chose. Suit and tie was too much but surely his usual jeans and a T were too little. 

Kol frowned when he realised he didn't even own a button up shirt, he was going to have to steal one from Elijah. 

* * *

Alaric was quite surprised when Damon had told him he had booked them a table for half seven at the nice Italian restaurant in town, though Damon was quick to assure him it wasn't a date, alaric couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed about that. 

Even so, he was going to wear his best button down shirt and something other than jeans for a change. 

That restaurant was way too classy for them to show up looking casual, though it wasn't a date Alaric couldn't help but feel nervous. He spent a lot of time with Damon but they were always drinking and joking, this felt different. This felt... Well this felt like a date.

When Damon told Alaric he had booked them a table to go out to eat that night Damon saw the confusion on alarics face, they never went out anywhere other then bars together, Damon tried to assure him it wasn't a date though he wasn't entirely sure himself that it wasn't. He wasn't even sure why he decided to go to a restaurant with Alaric but he was sure it was the perfect place to continue their little teasing game, Damon had it all figured out. Nothing could go wrong he thought with a smirk. 

* * *

Kol and Bonnie had just been seated at their table, a waiter came over to ask if they wanted anything to drink, she decided to just order a glass of water, there was no way she was going to get drunk tonight, she wanted to be in her right mind for this date, kol gave her a smile and also ordered water, so far he had been charming and she could tell that under his cool exterior he was just as nervous as she was, she could really see this date going well... 

That was until Damon and Alaric walked in, it took her a moment to realise it was them. she couldn't work out why they were here, we're they on a date? Or had someone found out about her and kol and sent them as spy's. No she thought, her friends aren't like that they would confront her. This was going to make her date a whole lot more awkward but she was determined to not let it ruin her night, she looked away in hopes that they wouldn't notice her.

* * *

Kol couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had a perfect night planned and in walk Damon and Alaric? Who were clearly. together kol knew that this would make bonnie uncomfortable so he ignored them in hopes that they approach. No way we're they going to ruin his one chance that was until now going brilliantly with the Bennett witch, she looked so lovely tonight kol couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she truly was beautiful and he planned on letting her know that. 

* * *

Damon and Alaric was half way through their main course, talking about anything and everything, this was going so much better than Alaric could of hoped for. 

Alaric knew what Damon was playing at when he placed his hand on Alaric's thigh, he was trying to one up Alaric after the kissing incident yesterday, he was just about to put his hand over damons when realised, two tables ahead of them... Bonnie and kol were here. 

Alaric nudged Damon in the side and whispered to him "hey I'm 100% sure that's bonnie sitting two tables ahead... With kol?" 

Damon looked up and frowned "they must be on a date, what do we do?" Damon asked him.

"ignore them they might not have seen us" 

Damon nodded "good idea" 

Damon couldn't believe miss.witchy was here on a date... With a vampire.. With an ORIGINAL vampire, he couldn't help but look up from his food every now and then to watch them, she was laughing at whatever Kol had said, it was weird seeing her laugh Damon thought, she always seemed so serious 

"well it looks like they are having fun" Damon told Alaric. 

he must have spoken too loud because when he looked up again bonnie was staring over at him, well this was awkward.


	12. A walk a call and a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates will be once a day, I really enjoy reading your comments I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As far as dates go this was the best and yet the most awkward bonnie had ever had, kol was sweet charming and funny but she couldn't help it when her attention flickered back to Alaric and Damon occasionally, they looked happy together. 

It wasn't really awkward until Bonnie had looked up and they had been looking back at her, there was no way they would let this slide now so she knew she was going to have to talk to them. 

She didn't want to ruin their date so she would call Alaric when she got home and convince him not to tell anyone, she had a feeling Alaric and Damon had a secret of their own so it wouldn't be too hard to convince them to stay quiet while she figured out what she wanted with kol, after their meal bonnie was happy to leave the restaurant So she wouldn't have to carry on pretending she hadn't seen Damon and Alaric but she didn't want her night to end just yet.

"hey, we should go for a walk" Bonnie told kol, "yeah I'd like that" kol smiled at her. 

* * *

Damon was relieved when bonnie and kol had finally left the restaurant, it had started getting really uncomfortable once they made eye contact, he knew they would have to talk about it later but right now all he wanted to do was enjoy his food and tease Alaric some more. 

When it came to ordering desert they were both pretty full so they decided to share one, which resulted in a war of spoons to get to the last piece of chocolate fudge cake, Damon had let Alaric get the last piece in the end to show that he could be a gentleman, he had actually really enjoyed tonight and he wanted Alaric to come home with him. 

"hey do you wanna come back to mine for a few drinks?" He cringed when he realised something he had said so often to his friend in the past suddenly sounded like a cheesy line to get him into bed. 

"Damon I'd honestly love to but I need to check in on elena and Jeremy, I'm free tomorrow though" 

Alaric seemed genuinely upset that he couldn't come back with Him. Damon smirked "well I'll see you tomorrow ric" he said before leaning in to place a kiss on alarics cheek.

* * *

Since the party a few nights back elena and Elijah had been texting consistently, it still made elena smile to even picture Elijah texting, she had always assumed he was too stuck in his old ways to even use a phone, they had been talking about everything and anything, like how elena felt about being a vampire now and about how Elijah put up with living in the same house as Rebekah,kol and klaus, it was funny how he was just as charming over text as he was in person. 

Elena decided to invite him over and was pleased when he graciously accepted and told her not to cook anything for dinner because he would like to cook for her, there was no way she could say no to that. 

Elena's feelings for Elijah had grown stronger with each passing day and today was the day she would get to see just how much he liked her back, she had to admit she was worried he wouldn't feel the same but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and cleaned up around the house waiting for him to arrive.

* * *

The day after the party Caroline's phone had rang while she was debating with herself if she should text klaus or not, the call caught her off guard and she didn't even bother to check who it was 

"hello?" 

"Ah Caroline I was hoping maybe you would like to come back over at some point tomorrow? I'd like to show you some of my paintings" 

Caroline bit her lip holding back a giggle, klaus wanted to see her again already and she was sitting there debating about texting him, she decided to play it cool and not give klaus any reason to believe her feelings for him had grown, she knew he would just get too cocky otherwise. 

"I guess I could stop by, I'll be there for eight" she told him before hanging up. She would finally get to see how she really felt about him after spending time one on one. 

Kol stopped his car outside of bonnie's house, he couldn't help but think his date had gone brilliantly, once they got out of the restaurant she had opened up more to him, telling him how she was worried about what her friends would think of them two going on dates, he had told her he would keep it a secret for as long as she needed. 

They had laughed about the situation with Damon and Alaric in the restaurant and when he asked her if she would like to go on another date with him she agreed. 

"Well I guess I'll see you in a few days" he told her, kol wanted to kiss her, he really did but he also didn't want to scare her away. Next time he decided, if their next date went well he would kiss her.

When Caroline had agreed to see him tomorrow klaus started to plan, he would show her his paintings but that wasn't the real reason he wanted her over, he just couldn't bring himself to use the word date, klaus would make sure all of his siblings were gone for the night and then he would cook for her, he wanted to show Caroline that there was another side to him, he wasn't as monstrous as she thought he was. he could give her anything she wanted, he was going to to cook for her and then they would watch a movie around the fire, klaus knew how to set up a romantic night and he planned on winning Caroline over.


	13. Cooking, good impressions and pining

When Alaric got home he was surprised to see Elijah in the kitchen cooking something on the stove and elena on a bar stool watching him with a glass of wine in her hand. 

"Hey elena... Hey Elijah I didn't know you were here" 

Elijah turned around and gave Alaric a smile "ah hello, I'm cooking dinner for elena and I, would you like to join us? I'm sure there's plenty of food" 

He had to admit out of any guy elena could have chosen Elijah was definitely the politest, he was sure Elijah would treat her right. 

"No thank you I've already eaten" he said. "I'll give you two some space, enjoy your dinner"

Alaric didn't want to ruin another perfectly good date, he really had a feeling he and Damon and made it awkward for bonnie. He knocked on Jeremy's door 

"come in" Jeremy shouted from the other side. 

"Hey jer, how's it going?" He asked looking around at the mess in the room, though he was their guardian he tried to not nag about things like that. He wanted them to think of him as a friend. 

"tyler came by yesterday" Jeremy told him. Alaric was confused for a moment until he remembered the dares, "oh I see, so how did that go?" 

"Well after about half hour of explaining what actually happened he accepted that we weren't involved in some orgy, but he was pretty upset that he wasn't invited" 

Alaric laughed. " yeah that sounds like tyler, why wasn't he invited" 

Jeremy thought for a moment "I'm not sure I think Rebecca wanted to keep the drama to a minimum for once and since tyler cheated on Caroline she kinda had to chose between the two of them and I'm pretty sure everyone would prefer Caroline there, especially klaus" 

"good point" Alaric never thought of it that way. 

"so where have you been? You're looking pretty dressed up" Jeremy asked. 

"oh me and Damon went out for something to eat" he decided not to mention seeing kol and bonnie there, he figured Jeremy wouldn't take that very well 

"ooooh I see, so you went on a date" it was more of a statement then a question. 

"no, no it's not like that we are just friends" Alaric could feel his face heating up, Jeremy so didn't need to know about his mixed feelings for Damon right now, he wasn't even sure what he felt yet.

"Elijah that smells amazing what are you cooking?" Elena asked him trying to see into the pans 

"it's a surprise" he told her with a wink. 

"ooh I love surprises" she said. She loved how sweet and charming Elijah was, she had always admired him for how noble he was but now she was getting to see a whole other side to him, he was very chivalrous, he treated her like a lady but was never patronising. That was the problem with stefan and Damon, often they seemed to forget that she could think for herself and would try to tell her what to do. 

Elijah was just happy to sit and listen to anything she had to say "can I help?" She asked him 

" hmmm, you can cut up these onions" he passed her two onions and she set them on the chopping board and started to chop them, 

Elena's eyes started to water and sting "oh no now my mascara is going to run" she joked. Elijah turned her around to look at him and wiped at her eyes with a napkin "better?" He asked eyes lingering on her lips. "much" she told him moving closer.

He placed a gentle chased kiss on her lips and pulled back "you are going to distract me, wouldn't want to burn the food, we can get back to that after dinner" he said with a smirk.

* * *

Caroline knocked on the door to the mansion, her stomach was turning she was so nervous. 

The door swung open and klaus was standing there, grin on his face and a tea towel thrown over his shoulder, Caroline stepped inside "you look very smart" she complimented. 

"thank you. And you look gorgeous as always love" he lead her into the dining room and pulled out a chair at the table "take a seat, food will be ready soon" he beamed at her, dimples making an appearance and eyes sparkling "would you like something to drink? A wine or... Tequila?" He teased. 

Caroline rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that grew across her face "water will be fine" she told him. 

klaus disappeared into the kitchen and shortly came back out with two glasses of water. 

"So where is everyone else?" She was curious as to how he had managed to get himself a free house "I believe they all already had plans of their own, that worked out well for me I must admit" he smiled. "Now if you excuse me for a moment I just have to finish off the food" 

Caroline watched him walk back into the kitchen, it was strange seeing klaus like this...acting domestic, it made Caroline want to giggle, but maybe that had something to do with the increasing butterflies she had in her tummy.

Damon was lounging on the couch thinking over the day he had with Alaric and drinking a glass of bourbon, he had to admit he was slightly jealous that stefan had came in with Rebekah and they had flirted all the way to the bedroom. 

Damon wanted that with Alaric but he knew it was going to take awhile to get to that point, he couldn't help wonder who would be the top, he considered himself more dominant than Alaric but it would be fun to find out, he wanted to text Alaric and that made him laugh, he was acting like a clingy teenage girl who had just had her first date. He needed to play it cool, wait for Alaric to call or message him and carry on his teasing game, he wasn't going to be the first one to give in to his feelings, he needed the reassurance that Alaric felt the same way he did.


	14. The wrong man, a gentleman and three brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know

Rebekah woke up with stefan draped over her like a blanket, since they had admitted they both Still had feelings for each other they had carried on from where they left off when they were together in the 20's, except now stefan wasn't the ripper and Rebekah couldn't help but find him a little dull, truth be told she could tell he was still pining for elena and that irked her immensely for many reasons, for starters she was way prettier than the doppelgänger and a lot more fun then she was too. 

Rebekah thought that elena really went well with Elijah considering they both didn't know the meaning of fun. 

She knew she had to let stefan go the moment they were laying in bed and all she could think about was Matt, matt made her feel human again, she wasn't sure if she liked it or not but it was a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. 

Rebekah got out of bed and tried hurriedly to find her clothes and get dressed, she needed to be clothed while she had this talk with stefan, otherwise it wasn't going to go anywhere but straight back to bed.

"she wiggled into her skinny jeans. she couldn't find her bra anywhere so she gave up and just chucked on her top, she would have to stop off at hers to get dressed properly before she went to see Matt. Rebekah stilled when she heard the sheets rustle besides her. 

"Morning" stefan greeted, his voice muffled by the pillow smushed against his face. 

"stefan we need to talk.." She honestly felt bad for leading stefan on again, she was the one who worried he would leave her and here she is about to tell him she thinks she has feelings for Matt. 

Stefan sat up and frowned at her "that doesn't sound good, what's wrong?" 

She let out a sigh and decided to get it over and done with "stefan I don't think we fit together the way we did back when you were the ripper, I think maybe this isn't going to work between us and I also think I like Matt" Rebekah waited for him to argue, to tell her she was wrong and that they were good together but he didn't. 

"you're right" he told her, it was her turn to frown at him because though she didn't want to hurt stefan's feelings it would have been nice if he at least fought for her. 

she let out a huff "oh.. Well yes I am, I guess thats that then? I should leave" she told him already heading for the door. 

"Rebekah you know as well as I do that I won't be able to keep up with you now that I'm not the ripper, I don't drink human blood and I don't kill, it wouldn't work, but i wish it would" he reasoned with her. 

Rebekah rolled here eyes and walked out the door, she was so done with this conversation.

As Rebekah got down the stairs of the Salvatore mansion she noticed Damon was sitting on the coach looking anywhere but at her. 

"you were listening in weren't you!" She accused. 

Damon just waved a hand at her in dismissal "shouldn't you be going to convince Matt to love you?" He mocked 

"you bastard" she shouted at him as she stomped the rest of the way out of the house. 

* * *

Elena's date last night with Elijah went far better then she could have hoped for, he cooked for her and the food was delicious, they sat and talked for hours and hours and then when she had been worried he wanted to stay with her the night, something she wasn't yet ready for, she wanted to take it slow with Elijah she didn't want to ruin it. 

he had placed a chased kiss on her lips and left. 

Shortly after she received a text from him "date one was nice, I can only hope date two goes just as well" 

she had smiled down at her phone and climbed into bed happy and content. 

Until she started having an argument with herself about wether or not she should tell Caroline and bonnie about her and Elijah. Cleary they were busy as neither of them had even bothered to message her since the night they had all played truth and dare, she figured she would give it a few more days then arrange a girls night where she would tell them.

* * *

Elijah had walked into the house to find klaus painting away with a smile on his face, it was rare of him to smile. 

"i take it your date with Caroline went well?" He questioned his brother. 

"very, in fact she admitted she didn't know I had a romantic side and we have another date set for next week, what about your date with the doppelgänger?" Klaus replied. 

"Her name is elena and I believe our date went magnificently" 

kol who had obviously been eavesdropping run down the stairs taking two at a time "and I had a date with the Bennett witch that went brilliantly" he told them with a grin on his face "I wonder if our sister has had any luck with stefan.. Though I can't help but think that one won't last long, stefan isn't any fun since he got his humanity back and our sister gets bored easily" 

Elijah and klaus nodded at kol in agreement. When it came to their sister she was easy to read.

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe how well her date with klaus had gone, she still couldn't get over how sweet he was, he even watched the whole of the notebook with her and she was sure she had seen him wipe away a tear or two during the movie, it had gone so well that she had even agreed on a second date next week, she still couldn't help but think about what her friends would think if they found out.


	15. Girl talk, shopping and a sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, I promise I'll try updating more then once a week

Bonnie was terrible at keeping secrets from her friends, it was the day after her big date with kol and they had all met together at the grill to have a girls day. 

Her caroline and elena. they were going to get some lunch go shopping then have a sleepover but bonnie was having trouble biting her tongue and not telling them about her and kol. 

She could tell there was something the other two weren't saying but she decided not to push them and just wait until they were ready to tell her. "so Rebekah and stefan kinda broke up, if they were even together before? But stefan said it was because Rebekah thought he was boring now that he has his humanity back and that she's into matt" elena whispered across to them. 

they all turned to look at matt who was working behind the bar. 

Matt looked up and frowned when he saw them all staring his way. 

"Real discrete guys" elena muttered. 

caroline snorted, "poor Matt, I bet Rebekah would eat him alive" Elena and bonnie nodded in agreement, there was no way Matt could handle Rebekah.

* * *

Elena was nervous, she had arranged a girls night so she could tell bonnie and caroline about how her and elijah have been seeing a lot more of each other lately but now they were here she was having trouble bringing herself to tell them, the best thing she could do would be to just get it over and done with. 

She knew that they might get mad but they wouldn't stay mad for long. 

"So guys I actually bought you here to tell you something but I have been too nervous to tell you until now, me and elijah are kind of dating I guess, he came round and cooked me dinner he was such a gentleman, we have been texting each other constantly for the past few days and I think I really like him" elena took a deep breath, she had said all of that in one go in hopes that she could get it all out before one of the girls interrupted her but now they were just staring over at her from across the table with equally shocked and amused looks on their faces. 

"Well I guess that makes it easier for me to tell you two that klaus and I went on a date last night, i had been thinking about him recently and I felt I owed it to myself to at least give it a try and I was genuinely surprised as to how sweet and caring he was" 

now it was elena's turn to look shocked, until bonnie started giggling. 

"what?" Both her and Caroline asked in unison "kol and I also went on a date last night and he was very sweet and not nearly as crude as he usually is but we weren't the only ones on a date, we saw damon and Alaric together at the restaurant and they looked pretty cosy" now they were all giggling.

Caroline couldn't believe she had been so nervous about telling her friends, they always seemed to understand and she wasn't all that surprised that elena and Elijah had been dating recently, she remembered back to the night around Rebekah's that started this all, it had been so obvious that Elijah had feelings for her friend but she couldn't tell if elena had felt anything for the original. 

she was slightly surprised about kol and bonnie going on a date but she could tell that kol had feelings for bonnie, she just thought that bonnie wouldn't have been interested in kol. They were practically opposites, bonnie was quiet and came across as innocent unless you really knew her but kol was always loud and crude, he was funny though. 

"So alaric and damon? I can't say I saw that one coming at all" Caroline told the other two. 

"I knew there was some tension between them lately I just didn't think it was of a sexual nature" elena told them "though Ric did come home last night looking abit flushed and mentioned he had already eaten, I just didn't think much of it" she added. 

* * *

Rebekah walked into the grill and straight away noticed Caroline bonnie and elena sitting at a table off to the left, she walked over to them and plopped herself down into the seat next to elena. 

" evening girls, got plans for today?" She questioned hoping that if they did she could wiggle her way into them. 

She hated being alone at home with just her brothers for company, they could be cruel when they got bored, however she also figured she should wait a little while to talk to Matt about her feelings, she had only just left stefan after all. 

"Actually we were going to go shopping and then have a sleepover, you could join us if you like?" Caroline offered. 

Rebekah beamed at them, she had never been to a sleepover but she very much wanted to, and she just loved going shopping but it was never any fun on her own. 

"I would be delighted to come" she told them " no wonder my brothers are dating you guys, you seem like fun" Rebekah added. 

"you know?" Bonnie said more of a statement then a question. 

"Of corse I know I'm their sister, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff I hear" Rebekah regretted saying that as soon as it left her mouth because by the looks of the smirking girls in front of her they were going to want details.

* * *

Bonnie had to admit, when Rebekah sat down at the table and Caroline offered her to join them she thought that their girl time was going to be ruined, but Rebekah was actually really funny. 

she had told them about how klaus has at least ten paintings of Caroline and how kol had come to her for advice on what women like to do on dates. 

bonnie secretly thought it was adorable that he even asked she even said how Elijah went and bought a mobile phone and got Rebekah to show him how to use it just so he could text elena, that had really made elena blush. 

Suddenly bonnie was really looking forward to their shopping trip and sleepover, though they still had to decide who's they were sleeping at she had a feeling it would end up being Rebekah's.


	16. Chick flics, ice cream and blood sacrifice

Caroline had to laugh, she wasn't sure how it had happened but her, Rebekah, elena and Bonnie were all sitting in Rebekah's front room watching the notebook because Rebekah had told them she hadn't seen it, they had decided Rebekah's was the place to sleep due to sheer size of the place and once they had gotten there Rebekah had kicked out Elijah kol and klaus. 

Caroline wouldn't admit she was a little disappointed that klaus wouldn't be staying but she kind of was. Now the girls were halfway through the film and already starting to tear up. 

"I can't believe I'm crying, I'm an original! I don't cry!" Rebekah complained. 

The girls laughed, " yeah it's pretty emotional but don't worry we won't tell anyone" elena assured her. 

* * *

All four girls were squashed together on one couch elena against the left side bonnie next to her taking up more room then necessary with her feet tucked under herself and resting her head on elena's arm, Caroline was squashed up next to bonnie and Rebekah had opted to sit at the right end of the coach with her legs resting over the other girls. 

she hadn't felt this comfortable with a group of people that Weren't her brothers in .. Well.. Forever, she would even dare to say she might be making friends, and she really hoped so because she wanted to be able to call someone her friend and to be able to confide in them.

When the movie had finished all four girls were reduced to floods of tears. 

"why couldn't she remember?" Rebekah asked wiping her eyes and sniffling, she hadn't cried like this in such a long time she was shocked a silly movie had made such a mess out of her. 

"That's just something that happens to humans when they get older sometimes" bonnie explained to her. 

Rebekah had never really thought about the complications of being human she only ever saw the good parts. "That's so terrible" she told the other girls. Rebekah suddenly remembered something she had heard about girls sleepovers "let's eat ice cream!" She said excitedly. 

the other girls perked up at that " do you even have ice Cream? No offence but I couldn't imagine you or your brothers sitting with a tub of Ben and jerrys cookie dough" Caroline giggled. 

"I don't but kol likes to think I don't know about his stash in the Back of the freezer, bonnie out right laughed "kol has an ice cream stash?" 

Rebekah nodded, "he does! And where do you think I got this film from, he has hundreds of... What do you call them? .. Chick flicks!" The girls were in hysterics, even Rebekah couldn't stop laughing.

they had gone to the freezer and found enough ice cream stashed away to happily feed them all, and after raiding kols room came up with a seriously impressive collection of films. 

they were all back on the couch eating ice cream and watching the beginning of a film called 'p.s I love you' when Elena had an idea, "so this is pretty cliche but let's share secrets" she came up with the idea mainly for Rebekah's benefit she thought it would be a good way for them to get to know each other. 

"ok who's first?" Bonnie asked. 

Rebekah spoke up straight away "I think I love Matt" she blurted out and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. 

"we know" elena told her smiling sympathetically at her. 

"how?" She began to ask but already knew the answer "damon has such a big mouth" she said in a huff " it's ok we haven't told him and we made damon promise he wouldn't either " 

"really? Thank you, I will tell him I just haven't got around to it yet, to be truthful I'm quiet nervous" Rebekah admitted. 

Bonnie reached over and patted her on the shoulder "it's ok, I have to ask, why Matt?" 

Rebekah beamed at them "he's just perfect, he's caring and loyal even after everything you have all been through and he makes me want to be better, he makes me feel slightly human" she admitted "my turn to ask something" she smirked "what's going on between damon and Alaric?" She was truly curious, when damon wasn't with the ex hunter he was always moping around but when they were together He seemed like a completely different person, he was always smiling and they seemed closer then just friends. 

"I honestly don't know but I want to find out" Elena told her "maybe I'll ask ric" she added. 

"let us know, I'm pretty curious as well" Bonnie said. 

Bonnie couldn't believe she was about to ask the question she was but curiosity had gotten the better of her "who's better in bed, damon or Stephen?" She asked elena. 

Elena was blushing bright pink but she decided to answer "that's tricky... With stefan he is sweet and caring but with damon there's so much passion, they are both pretty good but I think I prefer damon" she told them. 

the girls all giggled and concentrated back on the movie "this won't make me cry again will it?" Rebekah asked "Nooo, of corse not" the girls all muttered smiling to themselves. This was probably the best sleep over bonnie had ever had.

* * *

Klaus, Elijah and kol were all sitting at the grill. 

"I can't believe our sister kicked us out" kol sighed. 

"you know Rebekah, what she wants she gets" klaus muttered. 

"Well I think it's good that the girls are all bonding together " elijah told them. 

"what do girls even do at sleepovers?" Kol asked 

" I don't know, pillow fights, eat ice Cream? Blood sacrifice?" Klaus joked, 

his brother looked up at him alarmed, klaus was about to tell him the last one was a joke and he's sure they wouldn't murder people in his house when kol spoke again "they better not eat my ice cream!" Kol seemed genuinely mortified at the thought and Elijah choked on his drink. 

" out of what our brother just said your main concern is that they might eat your hidden stash of ice cream? Elijah questioned.

"yes!!" Kol said looking horrified. 

Elijah smirked "so not the blood sacrifice?" Elijah clarified. 

"what? No why would I care about that? as long as they clean up after themselves" kol said with a frown, klaus and Elijah couldn't hold back their laughter that only got worse when kol got a confused look on his face.


	17. A shower, a beautiful room and a second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is nearing an end, slowly, if there's something's you want to see or even a specific kind of FIC you want me to write next let me know, I'm currently working on a teen wolf one too but I'll take recamendations.

Caroline woke up and headed straight for the shower, it was only 8am so she figured she had about half hour before the others woke up.

When they had all finished with their movies last night Rebekah had let them all chose their own rooms, naturally she went for one with an adjoining bathroom.

The room she had chosen was beautiful, black silk sheets and deep red walls, to top it off the bed was easily big enough for five of her.

Caroline stepped into the shower and let herself relax against the tiled wall, she hadn't really gotten much time to just relax lately and that was mainly her fault, before her date with klaus she couldn't help but be nervous and after her date with him he was all she could think about, not that she would admit that.

But right here right now Caroline allowed herself to relax, this was probably the best shower Caroline had ever been in, the water pressure was just right and it felt like an entire body massage.

She didn't think she had been In there nearly long enough when she heard someone knock on the bedroom door, she considered just staying in the shower a little longer, whoever it was could wait.

There was a knock at the door again, with a sigh she jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before answering the door, as soon as she opened it she wished she had gotten dressed instead because klaus was standing in front of her hiding a smirk and she was still dripping wet in nothing but a towel that barely reached mid thigh.

Enjoying my bedroom darling? Klaus asked, his half smirk turning into a full blown grin when he saw the confusion on her face. 

"Oh did Rebekah not tell you? It seems you opted to stay in my room last night, I hope my shower was to your satisfaction" 

Caroline wasn't sure how to take that news, in hind sight she should have realised, the room totally screamed klaus now that she thought about it, the art works up on the walls, the blacks and reds, when she had crawled into the bed she thought the sheets smelt fantastic but she didn't link the smell to klaus.

Caroline gripped at her towel in hopes it didn't start to slip "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I'll get out as soon as I put some clothes on" she insisted 

"No rush love, I don't mind sharing my room with a beautiful lady, while your here though, do you have any thoughts on what we should do today?" Klaus asked leaning against the door frame.

Caroline took two steps back, she felt exposed being in his room in nothing much at all, something in the back of her mind told her that was a feeling she should probably get use to but she pushed that train of thought away before she blushed.

"Speechless? Would you like some privacy? I could wait outside until your clothed and we can carry on this conversation" Klaus's smirk had faltered and he was starting to look concerned. 

Caroline could only imagine that she currently looked like a deer in headlights, she desperately tried to find something to say so klaus would stop staring at her so intensely.

"I'll be waiting outside" he told her before leaving, taking one last look behind him before closing the door.

She let out a sigh, this was the first time she had ever froze like that, it wasn't that she was scared, more the opposite, it seems that over the last week she suddenly went from slightly fearing klaus and blaming him for tyler cheating on her to wanting to drop her towel and pounce on him, it took her a lot of will power to not do exactly that and the result was her practically forgetting any vocabulary.

Caroline rifled through her bag and grabbed her spear clothes quickly getting changed, as her next date with klaus was today she was going to insist they figure out what kind of future they had, she didn't want to lay her feelings down for him only to find they didn't want the same thing, she knows he had said he loved her in the past but would that change when he had the chance to have her? She couldn't help but wonder if klaus was more in love with the idea of being with her. 

* * * 

Klaus hoped to God he didn't scare Caroline away, when he had found out she had chosen to sleep in his room, though he was surprised he couldn't deny the satisfaction it bought him.

However when he had told her it was his room she looked utterly shocked, Rebekah must of not let her know. Though he knew his sisters intentions weren't bad he wouldn't hesitate to blame her if this resulted in Caroline no longer wanting to see him, he couldn't tell how she was feeling back there and that bugged him.

Klaus waited outside his room pacing back and forth until he heard the door handle turn, he took a few steps back and waited for Caroline to come out.

She stepped out of his room, closing the door behind her Looking as flawless as ever, klaus didn't think it was possible for Caroline to ever look bad, he loved the way she wore clothing that fit her body just right but was never too revealing.

Before he got the chance to say anything she spoke "I'm sorry about going silent on you back there I was just a little confused, we could go to the grill for some breakfast if you like? I think we have some things we need to talk about" 

Klaus nodded at her, it was his turn to be at a loss for words, she had said she wanted to talk about some things, that could either go really well or really bad, he prayed it was the former because Caroline's expression wasn't giving anything away.


End file.
